Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News * *30 April 2012- Energy of the Daleks CD released *2 Feburary 2012 - Magic of the Angels Quick Read released *31 January 2012 - The Curse of Davros CD released *31 January 2012 - Revisitations 3 DVD Box Set released *16 January 2010 - The Doctor, the Witch and the Wardrobe DVD released *2 January 2012 - UNIT Files DVD Box Set released *30 December 2011 - Army of Death CD released *1 December 2011 - Serpent Crest 5: Survivors in Space CD released *21 November 2011 - The Complete Sixth Series (Limited Edition) DVD released *21 November 2011 - The Complete Sixth Series (Standard Edition) DVD released *14 November 2011 - Torchwood Miracle Day DVD released *3 November 2011 - Serpent Crest: Aladdin Time CD released *31 October 2011 - The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Complete Fourth Series DVD released *24 October 2011 - Colony In Space DVD released *15 October 2011 - The Silver Turk CD released *13 October 2011 - Doctor Who Encyclopedia released *13 October 2011 - The Brilliant Book 2012 released *6 October 2011 - Serpent Crest: The Broken Crown CD released DVD of the month The Five Doctors The Doctor's past incarnations are being snatched out of time and space and transported to the Death Zone on Gallifrey, where they are reunited with some old friends and pitted against their deadliest enemies in the Game of Rassilon. Someone is manipulating the Doctor and his companions in order to claim the most ancient and powerful secret of the Time Lords... but can they survive the challenges and uncover the traitor before it is too late?... ''find out more! Book of the month 'The Invasion (novelisation)' ''Materialising in outer space, the TARDIS is attacked by a missile fired from the dark side of the moon.Back on Earth, the newly-formed United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, led by Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, is disturbed by a series of UFO sightings over Southern England. Meanwhile, a large consignment of mysterious crates is delivered to the headquarters of International Electromatix, the largest computer and electronics firm in the world.Three seemingly unconnected events - but in reality the preparations for a massive Cyberman invasion of Earth with one aim - the total annihilation of the human race... find out more! CD of the month Circular Time Summer to winter, the seasons turn. In the springtime of a distant future, the Doctor and Nyssa become embroiled in Time Lord politics on an alien world. During the stifling heat of a summer past they suffer the vengeful wrath of Isaac Newton. In the recent past, Nyssa spends a romantic golden autumn in an English village while the Doctor plays cricket. And finally, many years after their travels together have ended, the two friends meet again in the strangest of circumstances. Four seasons. Four stories. Now close the door behind you, you're letting the cold in... find out more! Start a new articleTo write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__